


Glacier in Warmth

by EnidZsasz



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foot Kink, Not exactly fairies, Orgasm Denial, Rey/Kylo Ren - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Snow, but can have kinky sex, cold things can't feel love, not sorry about the foot kink, okay a little sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey works in a hospital, after graduating from nursing school her main job is that of a phlebotomist. After spending her whole life near Death Valley she thought moving up north would get her cold and snow. (Thanks global warming!) Her friends are a bit weird, and the hospital she works at is a little strange, everyone working there is vegan, but she enjoys working there. Until a early Christmas party leaves her feeling stifled and running for the not chilly outside.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey frowned at the selection of food, she never ate anything that she didn't see being prepared. Just looking at the food she felt sick, her memories going back to when she was in Plutt's foster home and finding cigarette buds and even screws, nails, and once a bullet, in her food. It turned her stomach and she quickly moved away from the table to get her breath by one of the open windows. The air was only a little chill, and she stayed until the nausea passed and she could stomach looking up at the thriving party. Everyone she knew from her three months working here was in the part mingling and mixing, laughing, and eating all the food on the tables. Rey gulped in some more cold air with a shudder. "I'm fine, i can do this, I can do this." she told herself and grimaced as a platter of vegetables, some quinoa, and rice was held up to her. Finn brought it back down quickly smiling brightly towards her. 

"Heya Peanut, what's wrong?" he asked her. Setting the meal down onto a nearby table. Rey stared at it like it would come to life and attack her. 

"I... don't like veggies." she said simply as an excuse. Finn grimaced, but shook himself and smiled towards her.

"You should eat, all of this... is good for you!" he told her, she frowned at him. 

"Nope, I'm not hungry." she replied and moved away, only to be met with Rose and Poe, a fellow nurse, and a surgeon. Rose pulled her into a short dance that left Rey nearly scrambling off from the floor, and trying to think of a way to avoid drinking the spiced punch Poe pressed into her hands. Her throat was burning, she did need something. Rey slipped out into the hall, still feeling hot, and uncomfortable, the hospital must have turned up the heat. The Bathroom she slipped into was cool at least with thick red clay tiles; she set the punch down on the sink and splashed her face. She heard a knock on the door and frowned. 

"Hey Rey you okay?" Poe asked through the wood. 

"Just a little over heated." she explained, and took a deep breath. Grabbing the punch, she took a sip forcing herself to swallow. Then felt completely sick, and dumped the rest into the sink before washing her mouth out. 

"Did you try the punch? Its good, we put some... kick in there." Poe mused, and leaned into the door. Horror filled her, and she looked to the window. It wasn't her first time, and it wouldn't be her last. 

"L-leave me to go?" she asked the door, Poe chuckled. "Yeah the punch is good!" Rey felt her lips go numb with a seeping warmth. But Poe left from the door and she pried open the window and lept out of the second story room, onto the ground with only a wince for her ankles, and then started walking quickly off the grounds. She had to get out and away, the numbness was spreading now to her tongue and while it was numb, it didn't make her tongue or lips floppy. It was more like all her nerves were being taken down, she bit her lip, and found she didn't feel it, and quickened her pace. Her heart was racing, and she passed through just the edge of the grounds, signified by a ornate walk way all in a circle around the ten story hospital behind her. She sighed in relief, if only now the air was just a little more chilly, and she felt the distance from that place made her feel more safe. Despite the light panic of the still spreading numbness. That had slowed down to now her face, she pressed her fingers to her lips, coming back with blood from when she bit her lip. Her mind went through all the drugs, toxins, and various things it could be, but came up blank, nothing would be THAT powerful for just a sip. 

Going a bit blank in panic, she turned if only to walk on the lightly frosty ground, and came face to chest with a very large black horse chest. It snorted, and she jumped back to look at it. It was easily one of the largest horses she had ever seen, and it had a set of reigns, which she traced back to a rider. But that was when the numbness finally reached her head and she felt eerily calm despite the large size of the rider, and the beast. He was wearing all black, with blood red trim. A crown of antlers with spines all over them sat on top of his longish black hair. She was a bit struck at his cold nearly black eyes as he stared down at her. She shivered just looking at him, and it seemed like cold air beat off him like he had just stepped out from Antarctica, or from a deep freezer. 

"What little sprite has wondered off?" he asked in a very chilly voice. She turned and should have jumped out of her skin when a large red wolf shoved its nose in her face and sniffed her. It had coppery sort of color to its fur, and swished its tail growling in what sounded like a laugh. 

"She's taken Ambrosia." the wolf, fully large as a small pony, said. She blinked at the odd occurrence. "It just hit her fully." Several distant voices called something, her name she thought, but she watched as the very tall man slid off the horse. He was easily seven feet or more and loomed over her. 

"Sssickennning." The horse stuttered out. She looked to it, and then back to the man, straightening as he leaned over her, face going closer to hers. 

"What do you want to do? She's outside the barrier." the wolf asked, and sniffed at her ear, she looked to the tall man eyes widening. 

"Yyou're SCARRING her!" the horse shouted. She couldn't exactly feel panic, but her brain told her to panic. Rey started to turn away but the man looked to her, catching her eyes and she was pinned to the ground. 

"REY!" Poe's voice called, more nearby. They drugged her! They drugged her with something the talking wolf called Ambrosia, and were looking for her. She took a gasp in, trying to make herself feel fear. It wasn't working very well. 

"Rey it is?" the tall man said, and took her chin in her hand, and turned her face from side to side, scrutinizing her features. His touch was something to focus on, to try to bring her mind back to order. It was like ice come to life, and it spread chill down her cheeks and neck. 

"REY!" Poe shouted, too close. She lept into action, and put the man between her and Poe, only peeking out to see Poe skid to a halt just behind the concrete path. He straightened, and turned to Poe with only a glance at her as she pressed herself closer to that coldness that exuded out from him. It seemed to help her brain to work far better and she could catch her heart beat, beating thickly in fear. "REN." Poe hissed. 

"Poe, I can not say it is a pleasure." the tall man, Ren stated. 

"Let her go!" Poe yelled, Rey flinched and grabbed the thick cloak the man was wearing to press her forehead into the chillness. 

"YOU DRUGGED ME!" she screamed back muffled. Poe breathed in. 

"Rey, you don't know what you are talking about." Poe told her trying to sound comforting. She chanced a glance, and her eyes widened, Finn was just skidding to a stop, and Rose was just behind him. Rose was tinnier, and had dragonfly like wings on her back. Finn, had goat like legs, and his hands ended in fur and strange hands that looked like deer hoves made into hands. He had two horns on his head, and Poe, POE, looked almost normal. But he was a little taller, just a little more lithe, his face looked perfect in the most uncanny way that could happen. With almost glowing golden skin and pointed ears. She flinched and hid her face back. 

"No, she is quite right." Ren stated and stared down Poe. Even with the now more tall Poe, the man still loomed over him. It was like the difference between a young buck and one that had spent years fighting wolves. 

"Its not your concern REN!" Poe snapped. "Rey, Rey come to me." Poe said low and soothing. It felt like a coil was trying to pull her towards him. The horse nipped at her shoulder, steadying her. 

"What's going on?" she asked the horse, its eyes were a bright blue and seemed sad. 

"They were planning something bad." he told her with hardly a stutter. Ren glanced back, and then glared to Poe. 

"Very bad I would assume." Ren stated, and she could feel him grin down at Poe. "Tell her what you planned on doing." The coil vanished, and now she could feel something like heavy air now press down on the area. Poe made a noise, like being strangled. 

"NO!" Poe snapped, then made the strangled noise again. 

"TELL HER NOW." Ren commanded, Poe gasped. 

"She's...." Poe strangled out. "She's the Avalon! I was going to take her power!" he finished quickly and then took a lot of half strangled breathes as that heavy air vanished. Rey had no clue what was going on, and it left her afraid, only able to feel it like a distant ache however. 

"Stop hurting him Ren!" Rose called. 

"You would destroy a Queen?" Ren asked out, voice going colder. 

"She's not the queen yet!" Poe called back. 

"What is happening?" Rey groaned into Ren's back. Ren pushed her a little further back, and now another man was beside her, putting a warm cloak around her. 

"Stay behind me, I can protect you." he told her locking his gaze with hers. "Mitakka, if they charge get her out." The young man made an affirmative noise. "Hux, you as well." 

"I hope they kill you." the wolf stated, a swirl of what looked like heat vapor enclosed on him, and it was now a man. A pale man with red hair and green eyes wearing black. Ren stepped forwards and now she could see something like that heat vapor in front of Ren. Her three friends took a step back even Poe shrank down. 

"Good." he smiled, grinning down at them. "You would kill the Avalon for power, how dark of you Poe." 

"She wouldn't be dead!" Poe yelled, standing now up to Ren. "She'd be..." he grimaced. 

"Tell her." 

"Human... and.... trapped in our realm. Forever." Poe finished and stepped away from Ren again, he looked drained. 

"IF she is the Avalon, then she deserves to choose her fate." Ren stated calmly. 

"As if YOUR kind cares for choice at all!" Poe yelled. 

"Rey, yes, that is what they called you." Ren turned to her, and she stared up at him. 

"Yes...?" she questioned. 

"I can not stop them from fully calling to you, should a certain queen arrive, then force the choice their way." He approached her slowly, leaning down to her. "But so long as I am able, I will give you the choice that some of us never had." Rey breathed in, he smelled like pine in the deepest winter, nearly frozen and only waiting for spring and thaw. She looked to Poe, and her friends, they were looking at her, panicked. They were afraid, but Finn was who she focused on. His eyes flicked to Ren, then to her. She could almost feel like what he wanted to happen. This wasn't his fault, and he wanted to help her, and she knew in some deep place he couldn't. Rey grabbed the front of Ren's shirt, and dragged him down further pressing her lips to his. She had never kissed anyone before, and then felt an electric feeling pass into her, then the astringent smell of ozone. Ren stilled, gasped in, and for some reason that was pressed into her mind then, she licked the front of his teeth, tasting ice. 

"Get me the fuck out of here." she told him, parting just far enough away to speak. Rose gasped in, just a little before Poe did. Then the world went black, and she screwed her eyes shut, before vertigo made her vomit what little she ate that day. When she blinked her eyes open everything was blurry, and Ren was leaning with a shudder onto her shoulder, cool and icy forehead bleeding chill into her skin under her scrub top. She noted that this place was black, a dark sort of translucent blue, and white. Almost like black granite mixed with a glacier to create a room. A peace settled on her, and she shivered only once before the cold air almost infected into her. She felt a little sleepy, and knew somewhere that was a bad sign. Slowly, Ren straightened himself, and blinked blearily, before controlling himself, with a smirk. 

"DO you need anything sir?" the horse-man-Mitaka asked, staying a careful distance away. Ren ignored him, he wasn't as tall as he was before, now just a head and half taller then her, and he sniffed a long draft of air from he side of her neck, his tongue went out quick, and fast to lick the side of her neck. Like an icecube being ran against her skin. 

"Anything you need little queen?" he asked lowly. She blinked, a few warnings flashing in her mind. She felt his lips pull into a smirk. "Sush... I grant you safety in your passage here, and back." she relaxed, that fear ebbing out. She looked down, and found his fingers digging into her hips, preventing her from going far from his cold body. They reflexively digged in a little further, but they weren't unpleasant and at the moment she'd rather feel the cold numbness, instead of the floating one in her mind, that left her unable to act on her fear. Ren made a contented sort of sigh and mouthed her ear lobe. "I must balance this trade little Queen." he whispered. 

"Ah...." she darted her eyes around. "Where am I?" she asked and he pulled his face away, one hand forgoed her hip to unlatch her hand from his clothes, guiding it to rest on his side. Her other rested on his forearm. Then, he pulled her flush with his body, and she shivered, despite not feeling like she should be able to if she was suffering from hypothermia. 

"My kingdom, my castle, my..." he paused, there was a pop. "My private room." She felt a blush take her cheeks. "You give me a bargain, little Queen." she swallowed. 

"That... this... is not what I meant exactly." she tried, her brain wasn't entirely listening to her, but he brushed his nose along her jaw, and she decided not to exactly think of what exactly she meant. 

"A first kiss? A first touch of lips from a queen? My side is loosing badly, you must ask more of me." she squeaked, when he kissed her chin. More teeth then lips. 

"Ah....what... what did they give me?" she asked he made a pleased noise, that made her mind go blank again. 

"Information to balance?" he questioned. 

"Yes." she shuddered, and he pushed her backwards, she followed, trusting him to guide her down to a chair made from bones, sinew, fur and padding. All from some strange animal. He dropped his hands off her, pulling away. "Please." she cut off the word with a strangled sort of feeling trying to make its way in her brain. 

"Ambrosia is given to those we want to whisk away. It makes one compliant, willing, easy to manipulate." he put his hands on her knees lightly, as if wondering if she would stop him. She didn't. "For you, it was given as a sort of sacrifice, so Poe could take your power. If he left you alive, you would have spent your entire life in blissful ignorance, pleasure, with your every need taken care of. No pain, no suffering, no hunger or fear, just pleasure. They could have made you immortal to keep you from ever trying to even getting your power back." he squeezed her knees. She squirmed a little, it didn't hurt, not really, if what he was saying was true she doubted that it could hurt. "This is all I can tell you. But for free," he leaned over her, and nipped her ear lobe. "Its effects will last until this 'Christmas'." she leaned towards his face with her own, and he pulled back looking over her. "Now what shall I do with you?" 

"Till... Christmas?" he nodded. "I just sipped it!" He went to his knees, and looked a little sympathetic towards her. 

"That is all it takes, even just a drop." he frowned. "Unlike Poe I do not need your power, nor want it." she sighed and went a little boneless into the chair. "But I can not make sure you are safe here little Queen unless you give me something." 

"What... can I give you?" she asked. He made a pleased note grinned. "Why would Poe, do this?, When I go back will I be safe?" he narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Too many questions Little queen." he stated with a tsk. "Kiss me." she obeyed without thinking. But he made a pleased note, and she had the feeling of something taking a bite out of her, like a shark gnawing her side open. She gaped, and he put his tongue into her mouth. The feeling eased out, into a pleasurable sort of pain and emptiness. He pulled back, and she breathed out, her breath fogging out. He nuzzled his prominent nose with hers. "Much better, so much better." he said lowly, and she smiled. 

"I... oh... hmm..." she bit her lip to stop speaking. She chanced a look down, but there wasn't some bite out of her side, even when it felt like it. 

"YOU can give me much, time, soul, blood," his eyes flicked over her again, and she felt that warmth shoot through her. "body, bones, mind. Anything you make think of, including..." he kissed her cheek. "Virginity." she flushed, and gnawed on her lip. "But THAT, would be far to expensive to give." He pulled back looking serious. "As to Poe, to become king one must woo others to swear fealty to them, thus increasing their power, of that of the king and subject. The more followers, the more power the king has, to to an extent the more powerful the subjects become. "If he ate your power this restriction would be lifted, he'd have the strength of a king. As what you are, you do not need this restriction for your might." he paused. Blinking, as if looking at something inside of himself. "As to your safety, after the 25th you will be safe, your power will be yours and yours alone. It will take a year and a day to fully awaken, and then only the strongest of the fae, like myself or the Queen of summer can harm you and kill you, but not keep it..." Rey shivered, but still felt that warmth inside of her growing and pooling a little down from her stomach. 

"Who... are you?" he snapped his hand to her face his finger on her lips with a huff. But he smiled. 

"That can be given freely enough. I am Ren, King of winter, and darkness." she nodded, and licked his finger before he pulled back. He blinked once staring at her lips. She didn't know why she did that. 

"For...." she frowned trying to get her mind to work. "My safety what do YOU want?" he made a noise, and she knew, and that warmth decided to turn into a tingle. "Oh.... what about this stuff, can it be stopped now?" 

"You ask for much, without giving much." he pulled her towards him, hooking fingers onto the backs of her knees. She frantically wanted to close them, but he quickly had her on his kneeling lap, breathing in her scent happily with a smile. 

"Sssafty, knowledge... this stuff out... for... that?" she stated and swallowed. He put a hand on her back, rubbing a small circle, and flicking her bra loose. She melted onto his lap, it wasn't displeasing. 

"How much knowledge?" he asked back. She gestured around her, and him, completely unsure how to describe what she wanted exactly. "So much more must be given to you." he mumbled to her, slowly standing up, and supporting her on him. She hooked her arms around the back of his neck with a squeak, that made him chuckle. 

"When... I know more... more?" she questioned. He made a noise. "This?" she said gesturing around her. 

"My realm?" he questioned, and started towards a room. She nodded. "My people?" she nodded again. "Anything else you wish for?" her heart lept into her throat. 

"Snow? Can you make it snow?" he settled her on the edge of a bed, that had several furs of massive animals with strange colored pelts on it. 

"Hmm... so much more... you have no clue on how precious this is." he kissed the side of her neck, and pried her arms off him, easing her further on the bed. 

"Make it..." he ran a tongue over her skin again. "Ah.... not hurt?" everyone said the first time hurt, she didn't want to feel that. He made a noise and she frowned trying to think of anything else. Her mind was blank. "Consider it a gift?" she questioned. 

"Are you sure?" she tugged off her scrub top, and blinked. Her sin was pebbling in the cold. He frowned, and stalled her hands from continuing to undress. "Very well, we will let it linger until you know more." he dropped his head down, biting onto her collarbone, going down to gently pull off her loose bra, and kissed the side of each breast. Rey fisted her hands into the fur below her. He kissed just under one, travelling down to her navel. She frowned, unsure of what exactly he was doing, but it felt like he was tormenting her. His hands traveled down, and pulled her comfy shoes off, tossing them with a hollow thud behind him. He pulled off her socks next and then backed away to very slowly pull off his own layers leaving her squirming. Now topless she licked her lips at the bare chested man in front of her. She wanted to touch his pecs, his ribs, his stomach, his sides, back, she huffed as he got close. Raising a foot she did so, putting a foot on one pec, the other curling her toes on his smooth stomach. 

Ren grinned down at her, and took her ankles, before- she squeaked trying to pull her feet away as he bit each and every toe before he took both her thin ankles in one hand, and pulled them aside, twisting her hips to the side, and then put a cold hand on her waist. He let her legs go, and she felt a nervous giggle escape her, as he pulled down her bottoms, and underwear in one smooth motion, tossing them away. For a brief moment he looked down at her, and the next Rey really didn't know what was going on. It seemed hours, days, maybe just a few minutes passed. 

"Suush," Ren soothed, she was further up the bed, and she was stuck at how she didn't even remember him getting naked. But now he was and he was leaning most causally by her side, running a small circle with a finger around her navel. "The begging is much appreciated." he told her. Had she been begging? Rey blinked, and tried to huff, but it went further down, to the dark thick curls. Her stomach clenched, warm pooled further down. He stooped finger just barely digging into her skin, she made a whining noise. "Do you want it?" He whispered, and nuzzled into the side of her neck. "I can make this..." he took her hand with his own, tracing down his almost painfully hard length. "Any way you'd enjoy it." That cooled her heat, just a little. "No then." he chuckled, okay she was only a little tense with how large it felt, but he pulled her hand back. 

"NO, most definitely NO." she told him, he smiled as he kissed the meaty thick portion on her shoulder, just below her neck. She reached for him, and he frowned, grabbing her hand. 

"No no, little queen, this is not for me." he soothed. She smiled, and tried again, but he pinned the offending hand above her head, so she tried the other, which had been touching a pec, he pinned that one too, glaring down at her. "DO you want me to-" she silenced him with a hot kiss. He loosen his hold, but not enough for her to escape, she writhed a bit. 

"Fuck me." she snapped one he pulled back. "Pleeease..." she finished in a beg. He laughed, letting her hands go to grope her breasts. Nails scrapping just painfully arousing enough on her nipples to make her squirm against him. Her begging fell on deaf ears, and he had to pin her further, preventing her from touching him as he took his time making every nerve scream at him to just put his length inside of her and make her scream. Only then, when she felt hot tears go down her face, that he kissed away he finally flipped her onto her front, and pulled her rump towards him as he kneeled behind her. She shivered, but still, all he did was slowly press a finger in, then two... and with her not utterly uncomfortable squirming, three. Thumb brushing her clit he stopped the low and shallow thrusts once she was about to crust up on the crest of euphoria. 

He did it once more, making her whine with a desperate keen. Ren chuckled, then finally the tip of his penis pressed into her entrance. "Sush, Its yours now." he whispered to leaning over her. She shuddered, and he carefully guided himself in. Just one long thrust that left her breathless. It was supposed to hurt, it was almost supposed to be like being stabbed or cut, but a blissful cold numbness pervaded her, and she could only feel the stretch, like she was doing yoga, and then pure utter pleasure. He chuckled, fingers of one hand dug into her skin, while the other pressed gently on the curls preventing her immediate release. Rey whimpered, and he soothed his hand from her hip to her spine, sending chill shivers down her body. 

"Yeees," he felt stated in some way, but he still wasn't moving. That bastard, he leaned further down, and kissed the back of her neck, grinning. 

"It feels good?" he questioned softly. 

"Please move!" she begged. "please, Please, please." he kissed her again, in the area between her shoulder blades. 

"So much begging," he thrust into her, and her mind went blank. She could only focus on following his rythm, which he changed when she tried to cant into him, only to cry softly into the furs below her. Every time, he'd slow, and she'd beg, but still, he wouldn't continue until he felt like he must have punished her long enough. "You feel wonderful little queen." he told her, dragging out tortuously slow. 

"PLease, more...." he had stopped with her just on that peak, now sliding down. She grabbed at something, anything that would make him give her that success, that orgasm. Some squirming part of her told her, without words what to do. "I... I need you..." she shuddered, the rest of the peak now gone. "To... cum inside of me." she finished. Ren's hand stopped, freezing on her lower stomach. "I need it, I need you to..." he soothed her, running his other hand down her back and moving the other down, to finally swirl a more then pleasing circle around her clit. 

"Such a true stroke of Luck to have you my little queen." he said. Now in more earnest, she breathed out, trying not to pass out as finally that peak came back, and with a scream muffled into the furs she went limp, nearly boneless under him. Feeling him pump only a few more times into her, before something warm, and yet still chilly spread into her. Making a low pleased humming sound, he eased himself away, lowering her down carefully, and turning her so that she was on her back. Then tucked her under the furs, settling himself beside her, head pillared on a hand and arm to stare down her as she gasped feeling stated and happy. "Sleep, little queen, Sleep. I'll take care of you." he soothed. Rey blinked as his free hand moved exposing a breast and just barely swirled the still hard nipple around his fingernail. She shivered, and he traced it down her ribs to rest the flat on her stomach. She blinked slowly and languidly falling into that still pleased darkness. 

* * *

 

When she came to, first thing she noted was that at some point she had snaked her arm through the 'V' of his arm as he rested beside her at some point and was now threading her hands through his hair. It was soft, and silky, and he was almost humming a contented noise beside her. All while running a finger around her nipple idly, what woke her was him scrapping a nail across the still sensitive flesh. He stalled, running it down to her ribs tickling her. Rey squirmed a little, and trailed the hand down with her eyes noting her feet were free. Narrowing her eyes at her toes she flexed them, each one was black, but she didn't feel anything. Her mind tried to panic, at least a part of it, but right now the finger traveled just a little further down, and her stomach clenched happily at the direction. Flexing her feet again she looked to him, he was staring down at her through lidded eyes. 

"Frosbite really?" she demanded towards him. He snorted laughing, leaning into her pressing his forehead to her temple. 

"It will pass I swear." he kissed her temple, nose tracing her ear. 

"Anyone ever tell you that you are a kinky bastard?" he slumped against her grinning into her shoulder. Rey dropped her hand to touch his back, she didn't exactly feel cold, but knew she had to be. 

"Bastard Yes, Kinky no." he whispered to her. His hand traveled down further, to circle her navel. She bit her lip. 

"Again?" she asked, he paused and blinked, hand freezing still. 

"You... want this again?" he asked her lifting his head back up. His finger continued down, to the curls, and she swallowed. Not exactly dreading the likeliness of torment about to happen. 

"Hell yes." she decided. He grinned at her now traveling his hand down. Rey shivered, her other hand rested on his forearm, she didn't try to force him to continue on. He might stop, instead she clenched it, and unclenched her hand as he tormented her. She whimpered, and he moved, pinning her beneath him. 

"I wish to keep you." he told her, pulling his hands off her, and instead, with another soft keen coming from her lips, fondled her breasts. She wasn't sure if she minded that, staying her forever. "But we have a deal, so I can not." he kissed her cheek. Then bit her, just as he began touching her, flicking a nail across her clit. She moaned the sharp pain, plus the pleasing numbing sort of touch. Rey panted, hooking her legs on his hips, he felt painfully hard on her rump. He let her go, after she knew he must of drawn blood, and licked the wound. "My little queen," he licked the side of her neck again. "How long do you want it to snow?" It took a long moment for her brain to catch up. 

"A hundred?" she questioned, just as he pressed two fingers inside of her, hooking them, and curling them inside of her. She whimpered he blinked slowly. 

"A hundred what?" he leaned a little further down, and she frowned. She bit into what she expected to be mostly unyielding marble like flesh, but instead it was almost like biting down into a half frozen steak. Now he moaned softly, in retaliation he pressed a third finger in, and pressed his thumb against her clit. She let him go and he chuckled, as she grabbed his back clawing it. "A hundred what little queen?" he prompted, Rey shivered. 

"Years? Give or take....nyah..." he pulled out his fingers just on the edge of the peak. And then licked his fingers, she wasn't sure if she should find it arousing, but part of her did quite like that he did that. "A thousand?!" she finished. She also hoped the answer would net her the reward she wanted. 

"Endless winter?" he pulled her further down, settling his length on top of her stomach and core. "I quite enjoy that." She tried not to squirm, but he wasn't going any further. "You are perfect little queen." he told her and she flushed red. 

"So there will be snow?" she questioned and he chuckled, hands moving up from her thighs to her hips, she licked her lips. He leaned down and kissed her. 

"Miles of it, eventually." she grinned while kissing him back. 

"Good, I hate the heat." he chuckled pulling back. 

"The perfect little queen." he mumbled looking down at her. "When you get your true power, I would like to make you my queen." she frowned at him. But he moved her hips, and slide inside of her, this time however, she felt all the pain. Wincing, he didn't try to move just yet giving her a moment to get used to it. After a moment the pain ebbed, and finally with a slow, tortuously so, he thrust into her. "Or... you could make me your king." 

"I'm.... not... picky." she panted. He smiled, and moved his hands up, pulling her upright so their chests were flush. She squeaked, but this wasn't exactly unpleasant to be more, she moaned, grounding into him further. She held onto his shoulders, but he wasn't done, falling backwards, so that now she was on top of him and staring down at him. His hands fondled her breasts as she got a little comfortable. Hands on his stomach she rose herself and settled down. Yes she most definitely liked this, and wasn't going to waste the opportunity to get to that peak and out. 

"Wonderful," he told her, she blushed further. "Fully again?" he asked, she was a little too busy to catch her mind up to what he was asking, he was now matching her movements with his own. She blinked when he stopped and chuckled, she had to fight to remember what he was asking. 

"YES! More then yes! Please!" she begged, and he pulled her hands down to bring her closer, and kiss her. A small part of her was mortified, never having interest in doing anything of this matter Rey had never bothered to start on birth control. He rubbed a circle on her lower back kissing the mark he made on her shoulder. It eased the feeling in her, and finally, just as he grazed a hand over and down, gently massaging her clit she came, nearly going boneless on top of him again. He came just one her heels, nearing the same time. She panted, and he hummed happily beneath her, resting his hand on her back still. 

"Sush.... kings, or queens of the fae can only breed with another. You can't..." he said and dropped off as she kissed a pec. "Get with child with me, until your power..." she kissed the other one. "Fully awakened." he swallowed. "If you still wish for it...." he dropped off. 

"That is nice to know, thank you." she replied, and a part of her felt a least a little disappointed. He pushed her closer, hand going up to massage the back of her head. She grinned, feeling warm and sated. "How long till I have to go home?" she asked, he huffed a little. She squirmed, somewhat in pain as he pulled out of her, shifting and at least trying to pull a fur back on her. She shrugged it off her shoulders. 

"Still quite a ways my little queen." he told her. 

"Good." she giggled while he laughed. 

"You need food and must rest more." he said softly, and cupped a buttcheek in his hand. She smiled, and kissed her teeth marks on his shoulder. "Then..." 

"School?" she questioned. He huffed at her with a frown, Rey laughed, kissing the bottom of his chin. He chuckled after a moment. 

"That will do then, then... if you like share my bed?" 

"I more then like." she watched as his adams apple bobbed up and down, swallowing. "I'd like to spend years here." he hummed happily, pulled her further up on top of him so he could breath in the smell of her hair. 

"Well.... THAT can be arranged." he said, but sighed. "Once you are fully what you are meant to be. But that must wait..." he sighed. "They may make you forget all these memories... if you like, I can keep them for you once you must leave." 

"Sounds good to me, until then?" one of her hands traveled down to his waist. 

"You'll stay in my bed until then?, within reason..." she grinned and looked up at him. 

"Hell yes, I'll drain you dry!" she hoped it sounded sexy. He shivered under her, and not so gently pinched her nipple until she keened softly. 

"You can try." he stated, Rey sighed happily. It seemed to take forever, but soon she had some thick clothes being pulled on her, cradled in more fur of dead animals, or creatures, along with some kind of light but still warm material. She should feel sick at the thought of food, of eating something that was so obviously prepared by hands she couldn't see. But whatever warnings that were in her mind didn't flash, and she ate, mostly near rare flesh of more strange types of animal. Maybe it helped that he ran a hand on her inner thigh, coaxing her to eat more, until she felt full, but not exactly stated in the same kind of manner of when she was having sex with him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decided fairly suddenly to change fields. It was odd to say the least, going from exclusively drawing blood into having enough knowledge to be a full on infectious disease specialist. She could barely stand the hospital she used to work at and instead moved to a small clinic in the same town that treats the homeless population and some others that are quite strange.

Rey started awake, it was more due to the beeps behind her, then anything else. She was in the basement of the four story clinic that she worked at, and this entire basement was jammed full of equipment both old and new. She quickly grabbed the vials in the spinner and examined them. Something in her told her to set four out, those four would go into further testing, while the others showed no signs of being anything but healthy blood drawn from a person. She settled on the four odd ducks, and took them to do tests for everything that she could in this small clinic. Most of them showed no signs of anything, she frowned, and grabbed her small coat to go up to these four. All were waiting quietly in the officer, the four, she examined her clipboard, were huddled together as a tall purple haired nurse spoke to the rest. Handing out cards for shelters, and such for them as she discharged them. Rey verred to the four and they jerked their heads as she walked towards them. 

"Hello, Umm...." she blinked, but settled on setting the clipboard to the side and taking one ladies hand. "You need to eat... more..." she began frowning. "Seaweed." she told her, and she blinked. "From Ecuador, in the bottom of one small fissure there is one with red leaves, eat one and only one leaf." she stated. Then moved to the rest one unsure as to what was driving her. This was a fairly old looking man, and she settled on touching his shoulder. "Elk antler, powder it and make it into a bread with water and egg from a pure black chicken. Then bake it with hot stones and eat the bread. You'll be fine." she went on with more similar sort of things that left her uncomfortable until she settled down in one of the seats feeling exhausted. Luke found her there and sat down by her. 

"You okay kiddo?" he asked her. She put her hands to her face and Luke glanced to the clipboard and sighed. "Again?" he questioned. 

"What is wrong with me?" she asked back, the purple haired nurse looked to her the last patient finally heading off with a thick cast. 

"Nothing... nothing is wrong. I promise you." Rey grimaced and stood up, pacing. This had been happening since she had started here, since she woke up in the pub and now it was getting worse. Usually it was just one a month, until yesterday when she could almost FEEL exactly what people were hurting from, what they needed. She stared at Luke and frowned. 

"You need to make a circle of salt around your bed tonight, someone wants to kill you." she stated and Luke shrugged smiling at her. "Why. why do I know that?" 

"Rey, kiddo, its not my place to say." She growled, at the old bearded man. "Plus, a lot of people want me dead. Thanks though, I usually sleep like that." Rey shivered, and grabbed her things. "Leaving?" 

"I'm sorry, I... just can't. I need...." Luke put his hand on her shoulder. 

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I really do wish I could tell you what is going on. But I can't." Rey felt more soothed, but left anyways. She grimaced once outside, it was blazing hot and leaving the air-conditioned stability of the clinic left her more at odds with herself. She'd have to go to her therapist in about an hour and decided to head there now, getting on a cloying warm bus using her pass. While she quit the hospital, very much without thought, she still went there due to the request of her therapist. Someone who had attached themselves to her just after she got out from the pub Rey had woken up in. It felt like years ago, though it was only a few months. She was softly snoring on a table and winced at the lights not knowing how she got there. Her head hurt more then she had ever felt before and stumbled out. Rey got to work the next day, to find herself trussed up, and put into several machines. She was fine, she had always been fine. Despite the ache in her head, it was deemed a small bump just, made her forget the last few days. She spent the week trying to utterly avoid several people, only to be latched onto the therapist there to try to find out what happened, and quit. 

It had been Poe's fault, the final straw. He smiled towards her, holding a piece of cake. "Come on its banana cake!" he called to her. She had smashed the offensive cake into his top, and headed off. Putting in her two weeks and suffered the near constant people trying to get her to eat food, or drink something. Everything in her warned her to not accept anything, and she left heading off into the unknown. She was drawn to Luke's clinic, and he quickly got her a job, where she found out that she had somehow learned every infectious disease, and more in what felt like seconds. Rey grimaced as she went into the hospital grounds and avoided Poe, to slip onto the top floor. Leia, was waiting for her, and that left Rey feeling just a tad suspicious. 

"Come on and sit Rey." Rey plopped down, feeling unsettled. "Now, why are you early?" 

"I had... another experience." Rey said simply. Leia made a noise and grabbed her notebook tracking down a few notes. 

"Tell me." Leia said. Rey winced, and ground her teeth together. She didn't know why it utterly annoyed her to be told what to do. To be commanded in a way. 

"I tell people to do strange things." Rey stated flatly. Leia frowned at her, and Rey felt just a little victorious. Finn, Rey grinned at him, came in carrying a small tray of food and steaming tea. "Finn! How are you?" she asked him. 

"I'm good Peanut. You?" Finn set one cup in front of her. "Its fine I promise." he told her. She took it in her hand and sipped it, not feeling sick at the notion. 

"Finn," Leia warned. Finn started, and left quickly. Rey looked to the fleeing man, then back to Leia. Part of her hoped he would be okay, though she didn't know where that thought came from. 

"I've got to go." Rey said and set the tea down. It had tasted nice at least. She didn't trust the food. She never trusted the food here. 

"REY." Leia warned in a cold tone. Rey shivered, but went to the door. 

"It's my birthday tomorrow, and I want to spend at least a little time to myself." Rey stated flatly and rushed out before the older woman could speak again. She went home, deciding on trying to spend SOME time to sleep. She felt more then just a little restless. Maz the super of the building let Rey take the entire basement floor, where it was cool, and felt chill when she got in. A crow sat in one of the recessed windows and Rey had to shoo it off, but found it had left several things. Four things, old pocket watch, still ticking away merrily, a ring, a necklace of pearls, and a single truly ancient looking book. With a sigh Rey didn't think of just how or why a crow would deliver her these things and took them in. Settling the objects down and the book went on her shelf for her to glance at later. It had to be odd, but it felt, right in some way inside of her. Her mail held nothing but the same junk that everyone gets, and she was left without a single thing to do but pace and watch television. She got a message from Leia telling her to come back in tomorrow, and grimaced at her phone. 

Her dinner was the last of Shepard pie she made Monday, and it decided her on an indulgence for the entire day of tomorrow. It was her birthday- Rey frowned- after all. Getting to her bed she felt lonely, in a aching way. Why would she feel lonely? She snuggled down into the sheets, then kicked them off a moment later when she became to warm. At least she didn't feel the need to dig out the stainless steel tumblr in her freezer to calm herself down. 

* * *

 

Starting off early, the Pub was only open as a drinking pub late but during the day, now it was a small restaurant and Rey settled at the bar. People keened towards her like flowers seeking the sun, and she settled off the odd occurrence as the cook settled steak, potatoes, eggs, and bacon in front of her. The meal was devoured fast, leaving her feeling full and stated. "stay for some pie? Its in the oven right now!" the cook called, Rey looked to her phone, she had plenty of time to wait, and slid into a booth to make room. Several people sighed after a moment, leaving with just a meal of hash browns, or just drinking some water. Rey avoided the odd occurrence just by ignoring it utterly. The pie was lovely, chestnuts and apple with a crispy sort of crumble crust, and vanilla icecream on top of that. As soon as she finished, most of the rest of the people left, with more smiles and more happily then they entered in. The cook, hummed some kind of song along with the light floating celtic music playing. Shuffling up, Rey touched the shoulder of a man that could have been transported from 1800's Alaska. 

She felt something pass into him from her, and he looked to her with wide nearly frightened sort of eyes. "You will be well, rest for three days on a bed of pine." she told him and he nodded, nursing a tea as she left. It should be odd, Rey again put it out of her mind getting to her job and doing it without any sort of odd occurrence. Even her encounter with Leia was only a little odd. Just finishing up on her 'you need to get rid of this fear of food' lecture Leia told her Finn came by to walk her out. Rey didn't even know why, but she had taken that old pocket watch with her, and gave it to Finn. He looked to it, eyes widening as he held it. 

"Rey... did... you..." he tried to say. She smiled to him. "I swear myself to you." he stated, and she blinked, shaking her head as something passed into her. It felt like a sort of shock, or like someone had dumped a warm coffee down her back. "Sorry, I've got to go do some things, see you soon!" Rey shrugged, and left the hospital, and back home to get herself more time to herself then once five rolled around she stopped binging some vampire show on netflix and got herself ready. One nice thing about living where she did, a small brownstone like building just along the outskirts of the city, she also had access to the cities current fixation just two blocks away. With a set of low black slippers and a black dress that had just came in one day, and she liked it. So why not keep it? The dress wasn't anything truly elegant unlike some of the dresses of the various women and med waiting. Some seemed to almost to be wearing clothes made of sun, or made of leaves, she ignored them. Rey had the forethought to create a reservation more then a month in advance. Only a week after it opened in fact, she couldn't stop herself, almost feeling insulted.

Called "Ring of Cafarine" it had just as quickly as it was built became a hot spot for anyone who was anyone. Including the local celebs, who apparently might own shares in the business. While she had saved a good portion of all her paychecks Rey was still sure all she was going to do was order some nice desert. The reviews for their trimitsu were basically 'sell your soul worthy'. Rey walked up to the old man in front holding a small tablet. 

"I'm Rey Breccia." she told him, he quickly tapped it into his tablet. 

"Sorry but I don't see your name on the List Ma'am." said a far to shiny looking older man. Dressed all in gold colors Rey frowned at him as he looked at her from head to toe."I can maybe fit you in, so just wait a moment." his voice was a little disdainful. So she wasn't wearing diamonds and pearls or either. She spent ten minutes on her hair, and her black slip shoes showed under the slinky hemline of the dress. Rey bristled at him as two women giggled towards her speaking lowly. A low rev of an engine and everything went silent as a black limo pulled up, the still warm and somewhat sticky air cooled with a sudden and very much audible snap. All eyes went to it including hers as it quieted, and a red headed man, a very familiar looking man, exited and went to the back and opened it. 

The people around her shrank back as the man exited, the cold got worse and she shivered. It felt glorious, the sticky feeling turned into the dry crackle of cold as he moved around the limo and spoke lowly to the familiar red head. He nodded and fixed her with a look that pinned her down. He had longish black hair, and pale sin that looked like he never went outside a day in his entire life. His eyes were bright and an undefinable color that seemed to shift from honey brown to a glacier blue. Wearing a very expensive looking black suit he held his hand out to hers and she blinked as she put her hand in his. It was freezing, and he kissed the back of her hand with a smile, her whole arm went numb from the kiss. "Hello my lovely queen." he stated. Rey had little time to react when he pulled her into him and kissed her. 

Memories, both cringe worthy to her, and delicious came back. She pulled back and slapped him as hard as she could. His head whipped to the side and a lovely pink mark that faded unsatisfying fast. He blinked and the whispers started behind her again. "YOU LEFT ME IN A BAR REN!" she yelled at him. A smile carved into his face as he turned back to her. 

"Pub, not a bar." he replied as if she never slapped him. She put a finger onto his chest. The memories were there, and she frowned, there was no scar on his skin, on the front or the back, but she knew something was missing inside of him. "You're hurt." she told him, softening. He pulled her hand to him and kissed her palm. Now both her arms were numb. The bastard. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. "I was lonely, and you couldn't come earlier?" 

"My time in this realm is limited unless it is a day of importance. Today, is that day." he brushed a stray hair from her forehead. "Shall we?" he motioned inside. She frowned at him, and the man in the golden suit looked panicked ready to faint. "Three-pe-oh." Ren nodded to him, and slipped inside pulling her arm into his. A truly sort of evil smirk took his features as everyone inside went quiet and still. 

"You are causing a scene." she told him lowly. He chuckled, and chose a seat fairly close to the doors. A waiter, another older man, this one in blue's and grays stood by them looking like he'd like to be anywhere else. 

"What would you like my lady?" he asked, fully ignoring Ren for the moment. 

"So long as it bleeds I'll take it." Rey stated, he swallowed and turned to Ren. Her brain was now just catching up on all the things that had flooded into her, it was like she had discovered a forgotten file cabinet in her mind, it would take some time to paw through fully. She knew the man before her, and tried not to cringe to much at that. This was a public place and she was not about to react to what a good portion of those memories contained. That could wait until she was in her bed, in private. With a certain tumblr. 

"Same as the queen." she glared to Ren for breaking herself out of her thoughts, and now the blue and grey man was off and away. "You are upset?" he asked her, and rubbed a circle into her palm with his thumb. Her arm was still fairly numb and now tingled with returned nerves as he made the motions. 

"Is it obvious?" she demanded back at him, the man in grey and blue placed some blue tinted water in front of them and then shuffled off and away. "You know that golden guy?" she deflected before Ren could speak something. His eyes narrowed at her, and she felt that victorious sort of feeling again. Though this one made a shiver go up her spine, that promised something to come. 

"He helped to raise me when I was a child." his voice became clipped and hard. Rey decided not to press the issue since almost as if by magic the food was done in such a short time. Several gags, and hushed voices followed the man in grey as he pushed a cart with a large dome on it. Rey could smell the steak, or flesh inside sizzling. In A smooth motion Ren moved, removing the dome, and grabbed both their portions before the man in grey moved away looking now more green. Two people by them fainted, and Rey blinked around her. 

"What's wrong with them?" she asked, she knew they weren't in danger, or truly sick. More of too shocked. She dug into the steak, thankfully there was a knife on the table. 

"You decided to enter the realm of summer and ask for food that is winter. To put it simply." he said causally. She knew, and did not know what that meant. There were technically three courts, summer, winter and the neutral court. She was the latter of that she remembered, the two others fought each other in a almost endless war that the summer was winning for centuries. Ever since the black plague in fact, she blinked at this knowledge in her head. "Most can't abide by flesh, and choose other things. I however..." he stuck one piece into his mouth savoring it before swallowing and continuing. "Enjoy such things. The death, struggle, fear of the creature." Rey's stomach churned a little. She didn't taste any of that, but figured a good steak wasn't going to go to waste. They spent a blissful moment in silence, until a pure white car screamed around the corner stopped and without a single word to the wiser a figure in golds and orange waltzed into the restaurant. 

She looked like Leia, if Leia was around twenty years younger, she walked like she was floating and golden sparks flaked off her. The moment she passed through the door, the two who fainted jolted up as if they were pulled up on strings. Ren didn't look to her, his body tensed and Rey quickly took his hands in hers as the woman slowed down and stood above them both. "Ren." she said in Leia's voice. "You do not belong here." she frowned, part of her looking pained. Energy beat off her, like Rey was standing just under a transformer that was belching electricity. 

"I know that better then you could ever know." He stated Rey pulled at his hands and he looked to her. 

"I've got desert at my place, how about we go?" she asked him and smiled, ignoring Leia. He blinked and smiled, sweeping her outside just as Leia was about to speak. The car that had arrived with him rolled out just as they were outside, leaving it beside the white car. In the drivers seat there was Poe, she ignored him as Ren opened the door for her and slipped into the car with her. It took off as soon as they were settled Rey grabbed and clicked the belt in its place, as Ren grinned like he had just stolen all the cookies in a jar, not to mention the whole house the jar was in. He touched her leg, the numbing sensation spreading quickly up her nervous system. 

"Thank you for that my little Queen." he stated and she turned to him. "Your home?" he questioned and gestured to the man, Hux, his name is Hux she reminded herself. Rey told him quickly, and he started the complicated way back to her apartment with the busy streets. 

"Yes well, that was my therapist... I don't know why she was there." she said and frowned, the truth just flowed out of her, Ren ran his hand up her thigh then down again as nervous tension filled her stomach. Part of her knew why she was there, it was the way that Leia was, the air that beat off her, the energy in that very air there. Ren made a noise and she grimaced. "I missed you." she told him. 

"I missed you as well my little queen." he replied. Rey swallowed, unlatching her seat-belt she swung herself onto his lap and started kissing him. His hands froze just off her a moment, then he smiled hands resting on her sides. Hux made a noise and the window separating the driver from the passengers rose up quieting the air. She shivered as one hand traveled down to the loose fabric of the dress rising it up so that his hand now rested on her bare thigh. She ran her tongue along the front of his teeth as the car came to a stop and it took a long breathless moment to realize it. 

"Come on!" she opened the door and stumbled out loosing a shoe. Ren got out in a fluid motion following her, Maz was standing at the front steps glaring down at him. "Maz, stop, he's with me." Rey said and grabbed his hand before dragging him inside, he paused just by Maz as the small woman stood still looking up at him. "Maz please." Rey begged, she looked to Rey, and then nodded. Whatever little tension there was vanished, and he nodded down to her as Rey dragged him into the building then down to her apartment. They barely made it through her door before Rey turned on him pressing her lips to his, and biting on the lower lip. He cast a quick look around before settling on her counter, lifting her up as he kissed her back, It a moment she was on the counter hooking her legs around his waist. 

"I truly missed you." he whispered in her ear, Rey shivered, and began to pull at his clothes. A chuckle rumbled into his chest, as he grabbed her wrists, holding them into one hand. Her heart gave a little lurch as he pulled off his tie and quickly bound her wrists together. She didn't exactly struggle at the moment and only frowned at him as he moved her legs so that his body pinned them to the side closed. 

"Why, why do you have to torment me?" she asked him, as he slowly peeled her clothes off, her dress had a long hidden zipper on the side and he had it pulled off reveling her fairly normal underclothes. He paid too much attention on her breasts, before removing her strapless bra, then traveling down to her stomach. Her arms were tied and she hooked them over his head shivering and breathing out harshly as every touch of his sent more and more chills through her body. All of which were deciding to make themselves known on her only source of modesty. "Ren? Please." she begged, his hands stalled on her hips kissing the side of her neck. He smiled into her neck and she shuddered his hands hooking on her underwear elastic. 

"Hmm?" he made a noise as tortuously slowly he pulled them down, body preventing her from trying to kick them off, he ducked out of her arms, and grabbed her ankle before kissing it. Her stomach lurched again, as he traveled up, then skipped as he kissed her knees to take her lips again. She growled into his mouth, and pulled back. 

"I use a tumblr in my freezer to masturbate." she told him lowly, and he froze blinking. She felt a sort of vindictive pleasure as he stayed shocked, looking from her to the fridge eyes wide and more human then she had ever remembered seeing. A moment later he almost fully laughed, and gently nudged her legs open letting her hook them on his hips again as he kissed her gently. One hand roamed just on her lower stomach and she moaned at the closer contact. 

"I can't help it my little queen. Its my nature to torment you." he whispered in her ear. She shivered, she could feel him through his own layers, and frowned towards him. "I have only until midnight." he told her. He picked her up, and zeroed in on her bed room, laying her down on the mattress before starting to unclothe himself. She was right that there was no scar on his chest, on the back or front, and there was still a part of her that told her he was hurt. Both her hands touched his chest as he loomed naked over her, and she noted for the first time he had no real heart beat. Something was there for sure, but it didn't feel like a true heart, more like a steady pulse of energy. Slowly, still as tortously slow as all the other times, he ran a hand through her folds, pulling his finger back to lick her wetness. Rey whimpered, and bit her lower lip, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of begging. At yet at least, or again. 

He kissed her collarbone then while one hand went down to between her legs, pushing two fingers into her as the other held her steady. He bit into a nipple pulling it to a tight sensitive point as his fingers curled inside of her brushing against a sensitive spot at random. It was far to random for her to get anywhere close to what she wanted as he paid attention to each breast. Soon he pulled back, every nerve on end and trying to end that tight feeling inside of her. It wasn't until that tight feeling eased that she could focus again breathing out harshly. Her lip was bleeding as she tried to stop herself from speaking, his kissed down to her stomach. "Please." she begged, and he smiled into her skin. His tongue was cold enough to chill her and to finally numb her body leaving it harder for her to achieve that tension. She felt his length along her foot before he moved further down to pay more attention to her body. Stalling just again at that high tension, Rey pulled her hands to her face, biting into her thumb as he traveled back up her body. 

"Sush..." he soothed pulling her hands back down with the trail end of the tie to kiss her. Her muscles stopped twitching after a long moment of him licking the blood off her lips. She was begging again, nearly babbling and trying not to sound increasingly desperate. Each time it took less and less time for her to reach any sort of rise and more time for her body to calm down. He kissed down a trail of tears that were escaping her eyes before finally, finally, just after that tight feeling eased down from him just barely grazing a finger along her clit, he lined himself with her and she at some point free from the material binding her wrists dug her nails into his back waiting. He went slowly, fingers digging her hips as he pulled himself further into him. His head bumped just along that place inside of her and she clenched tightly around him whole body shuddering, both with fear and pleasure. Fear because he was already moving back, tip hitting that place again, and sending another crash into her system. 

She dug furrows into his back as her mind went completely blank, unable to really make up any coherent thought as he thrust inside of her, almost every single thrust sending more and more pleasure into her body. An unknown amount of time passed before she felt him quicken his pace when all of the tight pleasure in her seemed to be at an end, more coherent then the last few moments Rey kissed him, as one of his thumbs brushed against her clit. A few final pumps, and he hand her clenching around him a last time as he spent himself inside of her. She whimpered into his mouth, as he pulled her further into her bed, one hand pulling down the covers as she recovered. "Better?" he asked, pulling away and tucking her into the heavy blankets. She held onto his shoulders, as he stared down at her. 

"St-stay with me until you have to go?" she asked him, stuttering for a moment. He smiled down at her, and crawled in beside her, although her full sized bed didn't exactly fit the both of them, he was on his side and leaning a little on her pulling her into his cold body. She panted a little, and at the moment he didn't feel hurt, that vacant sort of feeling inside of his chest that she could sense was gone, replaced by more then just a little sated feeling. She shivered, his hand rested on her hip, the other supporting his head as he kept his eyes closed by her. 

"Sleep, my little queen." he moved and kissed her cheek. She frowned, but sighed, closing her eyes and settling down to sleep. She was half asleep when he moved, weight vanishing from the mattress leaving warmth in his weight, not able to move Rey could only listen in a slow way as he left, like he never was there in the first place. It left her lonely, before finally sleep fully took her fully. Leaving her dreams fretful and full of blue-white tunnels that she passed through until her morning alarm woke her. For a moment she believe it was all another dream, and she'd have to put the stainless steel metal back into her fridge, but there was still the tie. Still the knowledge there in her head as she blinked sitting up in the early hours of Five AM. Various things, she never thought that the sudden sort of shift in her career path was much of anything, but the knowledge was there, part of winter, part of darkness. She had the name, the figure of thousands if not millions of different types of creatures bounding around inside of her skull like a migraine without any sort of symptoms. 

It was when she found her way into the bathroom that she noted that the world seemed sharper, cleaner, and she could pick out details tiny little mars in the white tiled bathroom. Nothing in here was anything iron say for the hair brush sitting ominously on the sink. Her heart raced a little, but then what Luke had said to her came back to her, he knew something she did not. Thankfully Rey worked today, and set to getting ready for work, tossing her hairbrush into the trash with her plastic toothbrush. 


End file.
